


News Flash: Arachnophobic Spiderman?

by HopePotter



Series: News Flash: Avengers? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, Awesome Clint Barton, Crack, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Spiders, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: When Tony heard that Peter Parker was afraid of spiders, he couldn't believe it. Obviously, he and Clint needed to check using.. certain methods. They just didn't expect the reaction that followed.





	News Flash: Arachnophobic Spiderman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in quite a long time, that school life got me busy but now that exams are over (Thank God)  
> I can post this crack/light hearted fic in contrast to all the angst I put out. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Hope 💛☕

   When Tony heard that Peter Parker was afraid of spiders, he couldn't believe it. Obviously, he and Clint needed to check using.. certain methods. They just didn't expect the reaction that followed.

Peter had been watching YouTube in his room at the tower. Tony had called Clint into his lab to show him some new arrows, so Peter had went upstairs.

In seconds, everything fell apart.

He was looking at Spiderman clips, when a HUGE yellow spider crawled onto the table.

Peter, _lost it._

 

\--

Clint had went downstairs to Tony’s lab, but not for the reasons the spider kid thought.

He scanned his fingerprint and walked in.

“Hey there, old man. You finally doing a prank with me?”

The said man, was hunched over his table, scribbling down some last minute equations. _Scribbling_. Clint still didn't understand how people actually liked math. Yuck.

Tony turned and looked at him, wiping his greasy hands on to his sweat pants with a smile.

“I guess I am. Although people with brains call it a ‘social experiment’.”

Clint mocked a shocked expression on his face.

“Well look at that! The man speaks! In all seriousness though, I sent the spider through the vent so we should probably turn the security cameras on before we miss it.”

Tony smiled.

“We probably should, huh?”

He walked to his desk in the corner of his lab and started typing on his computer.

“Ready Legolas? 1..2..and-”

Screaming tore through the room as the two avengers looked at each other in fear.

_“What the hell?”_

 

\---

Peter couldn't tell who was screaming louder; him, or the spider.

Then he remembered that spiders don't scream, or do they? Can he hear spiders? Is that a thing that came with his powers? He had to ask Mr Stark.

He then realized that he was alone. He had to kill the spider himself. Shoot. He quickly grabbed a slipper and went back to find the spider, and that is when he really freaked.

It wasn't _there._

Where was it? Omgomgomg he was gonna die, he can't kill spiders. No, no no.

He then felt the ceiling leak. Water ran down his cheeks. He looked up and couldn't locate the drip. Salt. It tastes like salt? He's crying. Goddamnit.

His throat was hoarse from screaming, and he felt his heart drop as he relocated the spider; near his _bed_.

Peter was freaking the heck out.

 

\---

Tony and Clint looked at the screen, at each other, then the screen again.

“Should we- _do_ something?” Clint had finally voiced out loud.

Tony looked at him with tears running down his eyes, clutching his stomach.

“This is even better than I thought- oh god,” he gasped as he collapsed on the floor and his shoulders shook with laughter.

Clint’s grin looked like the Cheshire Cat.

“Hey Friday? You _better_ be getting this on tape.”

“I have _everything_ on tape Agent Barton. Would you like me to play your _Caw Caw I’m A Bird_ playlist?”

At the sound of that, Tony snorted.

“Barton? Finally embracing who you really are?”

Clint growled.

“You tell the team, one person will be missing tomorrow. ”

“Ah, never thought you were so utterly humiliated that you weren't going to show up to the meeting!”

“Boss, I have estimated that you have 5 more minutes before Mister Parker kills the spider.”

Clint ran from the far end of the lab to the other.

“I have the popcorn!”

Tony looked up with his chin high.

“Ugh, is this what normal people are obsessed with?”

Clint grinned back.

“Nah, people are obsessed with coffee. Seeing as you are part of that group, you're no better than any of us.”

“Coffee isn't the only thing I drink.”

“Yea, and I don't live in vents to hide from Natasha cause she's not the most terrifying person I've met, definitely not.”

“I'm glad we're in agreement,” Tony nods as he sticks his hand out. “Truce?”

Clint's mouth opens in betrayal. “ _I can't believe you've done this_!”

The facial expressions that Tony goes through are hilarious.

“So, _Peter_ got _you too_?”

“Are you kidding? I asked him to. Their humor is quite _dark_.”

“I know right? One time I told him to tell me a joke and he laughed and said-”

“Boss, Peter is requesting your location. Should I give it to him?”

Tony's head snapped up as he quickly turned his attention to the security cameras.

“Just one more minute Friday,” he smiled. “I want to call for an Avengers meeting.”

 

\--

“aaAaHHHHH WHAT THE HELL PLEASE KILL ME,” Peter was smacking the spider again and again, thinking about how it was never going to see the light of day again. “GO ROT IN HELL!”

He was terrified. He looked like a mess. A maniac. Does anyone let out an ear piercing scream and cry as they drain all the life out of a bug? He's messed up. Now that it was dead, he had to relocate himself. His throat felt raw from yelling, and he was exhausted.

“Friday? Can you tell me where Mr. Stark is?”

“Sorry Mister Parker, that information is private, would you like to give in a request?”

“Please, Friday, but send it to the kitchen, I don't want to stay in this room another second,” he grabbed his phone and started to walk out. Why would Mr Stark change the security systems in the lab? He kept walking until he reached the elevator.

“Friday, take me to the 20th floor, the kitchen.”

“Of course, Peter.”

When he got down there, he never expected to hear a familiar screech and a bunch of laughter.

He walked in, still visibly shaking it seemed, because Mr. Stark took one look at him, and the chatter stopped.

"Mr. Stark? Why did you stop Friday from telling me where you were if it was just the kitchen?"

Mr. Stark smiled smugly.

"Because, I had to hold a meeting to discuss an issue that was _crawling_ around the place. A little _spider_ i had to _deal_ with."

And that, rang a bell in Peter's head, but he chose to ignore it. Wrong move.

"Yea Mr. Stark? And what issue was that?"

He wished he'd never asked.

Natasha was smirking, Clint was bent over the couch laughing, Bruce had a shy smile on his face, Bucky and Steve were grinning, Sam and Rhodey had their had tilted back chuckling, and Wanda and Vision were looking at him amused, but a little apologetic.

"Judging by your faces, I am extremely nervous for whatever is about to come out of your mouth."

Mr. Stark just smiled bigger, it was quite creepy and clicked the on button of the remote.

Peter _couldn't_ believe what he saw.

 

"YOU PLANNED THAT?! I WAS SO SCARED MR. STARK. HAVE YOU HEARD OF ARACHNOPHOBIA TONY? I WAS AtAcKeD! FREAKING HE-"

 

Needless to say, Clint and Tony weren't allowed to do pranks together for a while, courtesy of one Pepper Potts. Also:

 

"Was a prank all it took you to call me Tony?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is like my first fun fanfic I've written, leave some advice or opinions? Thanks! Also dw, Pepper didnt ban them for that long, just a month or two. Ps, the joke was Peter's will to live. Did Tony call a therapist? No but there's going to be another story discussing that.  
> Also this is a true story, to my reaction when I was home alone and a spider showed up from right under my desk literally less than 2cm away. It was worse than this tbh.
> 
> Also I'm hopefully gonna be posting more on my MJ and Delmar fanfics this summer so be ready for those!
> 
> I might make this a series btw.
> 
> ~Hope 👌🌻


End file.
